1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a liquid ejecting device, which is capable of ejecting liquid.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting device to eject ink from ejecting openings (e.g., nozzles) formed on an ejecting surface of a liquid ejecting head is known. In order to avoid desiccation of the liquid remaining in the nozzles, a method to separate an ejection space, to which the ejecting surface is exposed, from an outer space, may be suggested. For example, the nozzle surface and the ejection space may be sealed from the outer space by a nozzle cover.
With the nozzle cover, the liquid ejected from the nozzles may be received on a liquid receiver (i.e., the nozzle cover). The liquid remaining on the liquid receiver may be condensed due to desiccation over time When the ejection space is sealed and isolated from the outer space, with the condensed liquid, some component in the remaining liquid may serve as dehydrating agent to dehumidify the air in the ejecting space. As a result, the liquid remaining in nozzles may be dehydrated. Therefore, it is necessary that the liquid remaining on the liquid receiver is periodically removed
For example, an inkjet recording apparatus being a liquid ejecting device may have a wiper unit with a wiper blade. The wiper blade may scrape the bottom of the nozzle cover to wipe off the ink remaining on the bottom of the nozzle cover and direct the scraped ink to a discharge port. Thus, the ink remaining on an ink receiver (i.e., the nozzle cover) may be removed.